


The Sea of Tranquility

by IncognitoZear (MoonwalkingZear)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Brief Violence, Cervical Penetration, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Knotting, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Mild Come Inflation, Mild Fluff, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Saliva as Lube, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, good god I'm furry trash, it has nothing to do with Krauser don't worry, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingZear/pseuds/IncognitoZear
Summary: While investigating a long-abandoned 20th-century village occupied by Los Illuminados remnants, Leon crosses paths with Krauser who just refuses death. And Krauser wants to get even with Leon.There’s one problem though: tonight, there’s a full moon.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Sea of Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering if I could write a story with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, but I decided to just use werewolves instead. Honestly, I’d be pretty frightened if I fubar-ed the tropes in the A/B/O genre.
> 
> Anyways, here’s a fic where Krauser’s alive and he’s a werewolf. Enjoy.
> 
> But before we start, I need to note that this is my first time writing something with a transgender character. For this fic, I’ll be using masculine and gender-neutral terms(plus mentions of ‘cervix’ and ‘womb’) for Leon’s genitalia. I want to make everyone reading my fics comfortable. So, if any of the terms used here make you uncomfortable, please let me know and I’ll avoid them in the future.
> 
>  **Fun Astronomy Fact:** The name of this fic comes from Mare Tranquillitatis or the Sea of Tranquility, a mare that is essentially a dark plain on the Earth’s Moon. It’s also the landing site for the Apollo 11 mission in 1969.

The death of Osmund Saddler dealt a heavy blow to Los Illuminados. They were fractured across Spain and their former base of operations in the village cut off from the rest of the world was sealed and quarantined by the Spanish government to stop the spread of the parasitic Las Plagas. Some remnants were dealt with in a joint Spanish-American counter-bioterrorism operation. But others slip through the cracks and hide themselves and their Las Plagas parasites from the world.

In a region of Spain west of Seville not too far from the Portugal-Spain Border near the Guadiana River, a group of Los Illuminados cultists has held themselves up in a 20th Century village that was abandoned during the regime of Fransisco Franco. The United States has sent Agent Leon S. Kennedy alone without support as he had the most experience with Los Illuminados since three months ago, he was the man who rescued the daughter of President Graham.

All alone as he walked for many minutes on long-abandoned trails in the unusually cool Spanish winter evening under a clear night sky, Leon would come across the old buildings that belonged to the village. Unfortunately, the cultists were prepared once they recognized him as the one-man army that crippled their group. They yelled orders in Spanish and swarmed him like he had kicked the hornet’s nest. The agent had taken down about a dozen members before he was overwhelmed and knocked out and taken deeper into the once abandoned now occupied village.

Sometime later, Leon would then awaken with his arms tied up hanging from a hook on a ceiling. The Los Illuminados cultists were watching him like he was a fresh piece of meat ready to be cut up.

Hushed, menacing whispers in Spanish as the members did more than just poked and prodded him with their fingers. Pulling him by the hair, roughly grabbing parts of his body, snarling threats the blond would not understand. He would grunt and pull away, but another cultist would grab him in that direction.

Leon would be pulled around like a ragdoll as the cultists played with him before the sound of an automatic firearm and dying screams distracted them. They leave the agent hanging limply heaving for air as they grab their weapons and run out of the room their hostage was being held in. Except for two who stood guard.

At first, the agent thought he was used as a honey trap and counter-bioterrorism operatives were coming to rescue him. But then there was an uneasy silence. The sound of nothing made Leon tense up as he looked around frantically. Suddenly, the door was kicked open and the cultists keeping watch were shot dead. In the doorway, a muscular silhouette steps into the light of a lonely oil lamp. The man was holding an Uzi SMG. He had what resembled burn scars covering his entire left arm. But the scars lining his face revealed the man to be none other than Jack Krauser.

“Krauser?!” Leon sounded more surprised than when he was ambushed by Krauser on that island while he was rescuing Ashley. The mercenary said nothing and simply pulled out a knife and cut the agent down and removed the ropes from his wrists. But he’s quickly stunned when Leon pulls a punch to his scarred face, growling as he rubbed his cheekbone, stunned by the unprovoked act of violence.

“What the hell do you want, Krauser?” Leon snarled at him. He had no weapon to defend himself with and if Krauser was intending on killing him here, he wouldn’t be leaving with just a mere scratch on his cheek; the agent wouldn't be alive.

“What? No tear-filled reunion, comrade?” The larger man taunted him as he flashed a wicked smile at the blond.

“You were never my ‘comrade’ back on that island.” Leon snapped back and backed up to the door as he watched Krauser. He grabs the knob before the mercenary stabs a hole through the wooden door with the knife. Was that even possible?

“You still are, Leon. Admit it.” Krauser huffed at the agent before licking his scarred lips. But Leon cringed like he had bitten an onion and pushed the mercenary away before opening the door and entering a hallway in what appeared to be a house repurposed into a makeshift church for the cultists who laid dead. Some without their heads implying they were infected with Las Plagas.

The larger blond tuts and walks out of the room while pulling the knife out from the door. He furrowed his eyebrows at Leon as the agent stared back.

“Let me guess. Wesker brought you back from the dead.” Leon sneered at the mercenary before turning away as he looked for his handgun that the cultists took away from him while he was knocked out.

“You catch on quick. You can thank the bitch in the red dress for what happened to me.” Krauser paused as he pointed the tip of his knife to his scarred arm. “But Wesker can thank _me_ for giving him the sample he needed. In turn, he revived me with an experimental virus he had been working on.” He concluded as he followed the blond.

“What?!” Leon snapped back at him. What virus did Wesker use to revive him? Based on how Krauser looked, he doubted it was the T-Virus that turned innocent people into the flesh-hungry undead.

“Yeah. But the enhanced strength and healing comes with a price. I learned that price only a week after Wesker brought me back.” Krauser nodded as he tossed the knife up like a softball and quickly caught it by the handle before looking into his scarred reflection on the blade.

“Cut the bullshit, Krauser. Tell me why you’re here.” The agent shook his head in disbelief and demanded an answer from the larger man.

“Wesker still had some loose ends with Los Illuminados even with Saddler out of the picture. He sent me down here to some village that the cult was hiding in. I was watching you when the cultists knocked you out and went in. And without their old man leading then, the cultists are as weak as toothpicks.” Krauser turned his head to the corpses before turning back to Leon. “So, are you gonna thank me for saving you from being cut up? It looked like they wanted you dead.” The mercenary shrugged his shoulders and gave a “friendly” smile to Leon. But Leon had drawn the line with Krauser after the agent learned it was _him_ who kidnapped Ashley to earn Saddler’s trust.

“Thank you? After faking your death after Operation: Javier? After kidnapping Ashley? After trying to kill me? And working with Albert Wesker? How about this instead, Krauser: go fuck yourself!” Leon screamed and pointed an accusing finger at Krauser before dying down to angry pants before the latter sneered and swung a fist to the side of Leon’s head.

And Krauser’s punch was _powerful,_ knocking Leon down and drawing blood as the agent wiped his nose. The blond’s ears rang as he looked up at the mercenary in disbelief as Krauser kneeled and held his knife against Leon’s throat in warning.

“I’m not being crazy, Leon. Wesker said the virus causes… changes every full moon. And apparently, tonight’s a full moon.” Krauser reminded Leon as he cocked his head like an inquisitive dog begging for food.

The agent said nothing and enters a stare-off at Krauser. There was this pregnant silence between the two men before Krauser grunted in pain and looked at the hand that held the knife against Leon’s neck before grabbing the forearm. He squeezed his eyes shut as he stood up before screaming and dropping his knife so he could grab his head like he was enduring the mother of all headaches.

Leon gasps and grabs the knife before quickly standing up as Krauser tears off his skin-tight muscle suit in one go and falls onto his knees. The horrid sound of bones cracking is heard from throughout the mercenary’s body as he struggles to unbuckle his belt so he can pull off his pants before falling onto all fours with what appeared to be larger, meatier hands than what was humanly normal.

“Krauser?” The agent was frightened of what was happening to Krauser and reached out before the larger male pushed him away with a shove strong enough to have Leon falling onto his posterior and dropping the knife. Krauser howled as he struggled to breathe before he dug his nails into the wooden floor, leaving little holes in the 20th-century flooring.

Leon was frozen with fear as he watched little hairs grow across what was once the larger man’s hairless body. Krauser kept screaming, paying no mind to the state of his vocal cords. And his body seemed to be changing shape to the point his boots were ruptured open revealing his lengthening feet. The mercenary sits up onto his knees one last time to tear off his pants piece by piece, revealing more of those hairs which had a dull color.

Was this the work of the virus Wesker injected to resurrect Krauser?

The larger man moaned as the hairs overtook his body which slowly metamorphosed into a more animalistic shape, tearing his clothes. Leon shook his head in disbelief at what he was seeing. Krauser’s voice deepened as he snarled, his face starting to jut out as his teeth sharpened, adopting a lupine shape. He huffed as the transformation started to ebb with pointed ears poking out from the head. Once the grueling transformation had concluded, the mercenary’s eyes which had remained shut this whole time opened revealing blue-gray eyes that glowed in the dark before the man - correction: _beast_ \- sat up on his feet and howled in the night.

The agent was covering his mouth. Whatever Wesker had given Krauser was essentially a virus that should be normally grounded in the realms of fantasy fiction had it not been for Umbrella. The canine mercenary was covered in a dirty blond pelt with a light underfur. His muscular legs took a digitigrade shape with large paws and between those legs was a fuzzy tail. The arms were also furred and muscular and the palms were hairless and had obsidian skin. And although his left arm was not bald, the scars on Krauser’s face were bare and visible as a blatant reminder that this was _still_ Jack Krauser, who looked down onto the terrified human, teeth bared as he salivated.

It didn’t take long for Leon to sit up and flee for his life out of the house-turned-church as the werewolf followed him. Looking around in a panic, the agent runs down the old dirt roads with Krauser behind him. He passed the corpses of the Los Illuminados members that laid dead in a pool of their blood. As the agent looked behind, he saw Krauser standing over one of the bodies with a hunched back with a full moon behind him in the Spanish night sky.

“Krauser, wait!” Leon shouted as the werewolf stalked towards him slowly. Krauser was snarling as his lupine eyes pierced through the blond, lips curled to bare his teeth as he prowled towards Leon on all fours. “It’s me!” As much as the agent hated him, he didn’t want to die in such a gruesome fashion.

But this failed to faze Krauser as he growled at the agent before the human took off to find another building to barricade and hide in. Finding a two-story house, Leon runs in and slams the door before pushing a bookshelf in the way just so he can delay the beast. He ran up the stairs and found a bedroom.

The blond heard the werewolf growling as it tore through the door and bookshelf and forced its way into the house. Yet despite the terror and his shaky breathing, Leon kept calm and focused on pushing a wooden cabinet in the way before hiding under a bed. He heard Krauser’s loud footsteps booming as the canine mercenary looked for him.

Leon heard Krauser sniffing for him as the beast tosses and turned whatever furniture there was as he looked for the agent. The werewolf smashed through doors and barked in a blind fury, enraged by the agent evading him. But the mercenary, human or canine, was not one to give up. As when he tore through another door, Krauser saw the aforementioned cabinet in his way and began breaking his way in.

Once inside the bedroom, Krauser sniffed for Leon and got on all fours like an actual, proper wolf. The human blond held his breath as the beast looked around. But Leon would not hide forever, as the enhanced sense of smell - which in dogs is more sensitive than humans - lead Krauser to the ‘X’ on the map as he kneeled to reach a large hand in and grabbed Leon’s arm.

“Ja -

The agent stops mid-sentence. He only used Krauser’s first name as a sign of respect, and that was a rare occurrence. He quickly corrected himself when he was pulled out from under the bed.

“Krauser, please! Listen to me!” Leon sobbed as the canine mercenary pulled him in close, his hand threatening to pull the blond’s arm clean from its socket. The agent cursed, begged, and screamed for mercy on his life as Krauser’s eyes bore down on him. Leon forced himself to make eye contact with the werewolf, essentially staring at death in the face, with pleading eyes. He had not been this terrified for his life since 1998.

Either it was the beast or God Himself taking pity on him, Krauser’s lupine face softened as he stopped snarling and simply stared back at him. Almost like Krauser _recognized_ Leon.

But fate was a cruel mistress as the werewolf threw the agent down onto his back on the floor and ripped his pants off in shreds. Krauser growled while Leon hyperventilated as the beast saw the dark gray boxers the human wore. He reached his fingers into Leon’s underwear and tore them off from his body, adding to the pile of what remained of his pants.

Too frightened to close his legs, Leon whimpered as he wiped his teary face with an arm. Carefully trimmed of any hair surrounding it excluding on the groin, the agent’s slit glistened in the moonlight. The cock was enlarged and measured about three and a half centimeters as an effect of his hormone therapy. 

Krauser went quiet as he laid down and pulled the agent closely by the thighs. He sniffs Leon’s crotch before looking at the human’s teary eyes with his canine eyes and starts licking the blond’s crotch.

“Krauser…” Leon sobbed as the werewolf licked him with haste, unable to control himself as his large hands held the human’s thighs open. The agent threw his head back and took deep breaths as Krauser prioritized his cock and lapped it. Leon reached his hands down to the mercenary’s head who snarled, saying without words that he would bite if provoked into doing so. To show that he was not a threat, the blond pets the top of Krauser’s head while the latter resumed licking him.

Here, Leon wondered why the best oral sex he had received in his life had to be from his worst enemy who happened to be alive and also a werewolf.

The agent wiped his eyes as Krauser continued to watch him, his entrance starting to leak its nectar which the canine mercenary drank with avarice. The icy eyes pierced Leon as his legs started to shake against the canine mercenary’s massive hands.

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die. But for Leon, he saw his once intimate relationship with Krauser flash before his eyes.

———

**2001**

**Three Years Ago**

“Fuck, it’s big!” Leon cursed as he felt Krauser fill him to the brim. He was stationed in this training camp somewhere in the Rocky Mountains when he crossed paths with Jack Krauser. The soldier doubted the shorter blond’s survival of Raccoon City and the existence of Umbrella’s experiments, butting heads with Leon many times like rams competing for a ewe. It culminated when one confrontation became physical and the Sergeant - who alone would make R. Lee Ermey blush - punished the two with cleaning the mess hall.

And it was here as they mopped and scrubbed the floors that the ex-cop and the soldier traded information on their life and began to tolerate the presence of each other.

Within a fortnight, they became friends and once he was certain he had earned the soldier’s trust, Leon confessed to Krauser that he was a transgender man. He had flinched in fear when the other man looked at him without moving a single facial muscle. The tension made the ex-cop break down into tears before Krauser hugged him, shushing into his ear like he was a child frightened by a thunderstorm. Once he had calmed down, the soldier then asked Leon if he wanted to sleep with him, which the former accepted. By the next morning, the larger blond became overly protective without warning and defended Leon from the mockery of the other recruits. After one made the mistake of assaulting Krauser and had to be sent to the infirmary for a broken jaw, the recruits kept their distance from the soldier out of fear for their lives. At first, the ex-cop found this frightening. But he soon found himself staying close to Krauser for protection. 

“So tight and wet,” Krauser growled as he ground against the man they claimed to have survived Raccoon City. He rubbed Leon’s cock with his thumb as he sped his thrusting up, pulling a strangled moan from the ex-cop. “A nice, tight hole for me to fuck.“ He snarled drunk on lust. This was not their first time together; the first time had the ex-cop clinging to him, crying from the size of Krauser’s endowment as the latter comforted him.

“You’re not much of a casanova, Romeo.” Leon snarked. His deadpan, wisecracking attitude had always led to stare-offs with the Sergeant, mirroring the confrontations between Joker and Hartman in Kubrick’s film, like this camp was Parris Island.

The ex-cop gasped when the soldier scoffed in slight annoyance and roughens his pace before pulling his thumb away from his cock and leaned down to face his partner. Leon sobbed as he reached one hand down to rub himself while reaching the other hand to Krauser’s face to kiss the soldier. As he kisses the other blond, Leon winces as he feels the glans of Krauser’s virility push against his cervix. It was a painful experience as it felt like the larger man was about to push through the barrier, but Leon had far worse pain back in 1998. The shorter blond sped his rubbing up trying to ease the pain.

“Good, Leon.” Krauser purred like a monster truck as Leon’s hole tightened rhythmically around him as the ex-cop rubbed himself. The smaller man whimpered in fear and anticipation before the soldier shushed him and deeply kissed him while slowing down. Krauser was delaying the inevitable, yes, but he wanted Leon to have a strong climax by delaying it.

Leon sighed deeply as the larger blond made love to him. He pulled his hand away from his cock and pulled the soldier in for an embrace, which Krauser accepted and pulled the other man in for a bear hug.

“Jack.” The shorter man sobbed in bliss as his partner softly humped him. Leon knew that Krauser still took the stories of him surviving Raccoon City with a mound of salt. But he can admit that he _needs_ the other blond for protection. Like a knight in shining armor.

———

The memories of better times numbed Leon’s sense of danger as he softly moaned. He nearly forgot about the werewolf and thought the tongue licking him was Krauser: the Krauser he _loved._

“Jack, please.” The agent mumbled as he felt his climax looming. The canine mercenary stopped lapping Leon’s crotch and looked at him. With his eyes closed, the shorter blond fidgeted for stimulation as Krauser watched him before reaching a hand down to rub himself. He sobbed as his legs shook while the werewolf walked on all fours to look at his pleasured face. Krauser made a deep rumbling noise that sounded like a chuckle before licking Leon’s cheek like a dog happy to see its owner back home. The American grimaced and wiped his face before he opened his eyes and saw the canine mercenary looking down on him.

Here, Leon found the transformed Krauser no longer terrifying, like the latter _did_ recognize the agent before he was about to tear him apart. The human was still frightened of the werewolf but he was no longer frozen in fear, so he sat up slowly and began taking the rest of his clothes as the canine mercenary sat up on his feet and stared down at Leon.

After he pulled his body-tight shirt off, the agent looked and gasped at Krauser’s erect cock which was dramatically different. With a heavy, hairy scrotum hanging from below, the werewolf’s manhood was larger and a different shape from his human form. Crimson-colored and with a pointed head, it looked thick and heavy. But the most distinguishing feature was the bulbous gland - the knot - that was near the base and despite currently being deflated, looked thicker. The shorter blond blushed as red as a beetroot before reaching a hand down to feel Krauser.

“Fuck…” Leon swore as he felt how heavy it was. He knew what was about to happen and felt anxious as he took a deep breath. Krauser grumbled and nudged the agent with his head to get him to bend over on all fours. Leon frowned, not that he was in the ‘doggy-style’ position, but that his knees were about to get scratched from the wooden floor. So, he sat back up to grab the blanket from the bed he hid under before Krauser grabbed his shoulder and snarled.

“Krauser, calm down. My knees will hurt like hell from the wooden floor.” The human snapped at the canine mercenary before he rips the blanket off, sending the pillows and dust flying. Even if he wanted to hax sex on the bed, Krauser’s added weight would’ve broken the frame. Leon worked against an irritated nose as he laid the blanket down before getting back on all fours. He heard Krauser huffing before feeling warm air against his slit as the werewolf started licking again.

Leon sighed as he hung his head low, letting the canine mercenary prepare him. Within a few minutes, the agent couldn’t help but smile as Krauser lapped him up. By the time the werewolf pulled away, the other man’s crotch was glossy and sloppy from saliva.

Krauser got on all fours with the agent under him as he aimed his cock. Leon whimpered as he felt the pointed glans rub against his folds as the werewolf looked for his hole. Once it’s caught by the rim, the canine mercenary growled as he pushed in, already encountering the tightness.

“Jesus Christ…!” The smaller blond strained out in pain as he felt the lupine virility push in. He saw one of Krauser’s furry arms holding the werewolf up and wrapped an arm around it. The canine mercenary exhaled harshly as his cock could no longer push in with the glans pushing against Leon’s cervix. Buried three quarters in, Krauser rumbled and began thrusting deeply with abandon.

Leon shouted as his cervical barrier was pummeled by the werewolf, the upper half of his body falling over as he rested on his elbows. The agent starts to moan from the overwhelming situation as his eyes start to tear up from the pain. He shuddered as Krauser leaned down and huffed and puffed in his ear. The canine mercenary’s fur felt so warm and soft.

Krauser grumbled as he pushed against the human’s cervix. It refused to open and accommodate his cock in its embrace, even in this form. He frees his arm out from Leon’s hold and pulls the other blond up back onto his hands before hugging his torso in a tight embrace. The werewolf thrusts slowly into the agent, licking his neck in affection.

“Jack…!” Leon whispered sharply as he tightened around Krauser’s lupine manhood. His orgasm was looming yet even in this state, the werewolf was delaying it to make it stronger. Krauser then realized something as he made love to his former partner in this form: the knot was starting to swell. If he forced it into Leon’s hole when fully inflated, the canine mercenary would no doubt hurt the shorter man. There was only one option.

The werewolf began pushing with all of his might against Leon’s cervix, making the agent groan as the pain returned. He took deep and steady breaths as the barrier started to relent to Krauser’s cock. The human grits his teeth when he realizes his cervix is growing soft from the pressure, fearing what would happen next.

The agent screamed as Krauser finally breaches the barrier, managing to push the knot in before it would be too big to insert inside of Leon’s hole. He panted into the human’s ear as he felt not only how _tight_ the cervix was around his cock, but also how _warm_ the shorter blond’s womb was. The canine mercenary slowly thrust to test Leon, not wanting to break him beyond repair. He growls as he hears the _pop_ sounds as his bulbous gland enters Leon’s hole with each thrust.

Leon, meanwhile, began shaking from the new sensations. He went limp as Krauser sped his thrusting up back to the original speed, howling in victory causing the smaller blond’s ears to ring. He cries as he feels the pointed glans slip in and out of his womb. He shouts as he feels the knot fill him up. He yowls as his climax loom only for the werewolf to slow down again.

“Jack, please! It’s too big!” The human begged for mercy, not wanting to suffer a grievous injury. He shook in the canine’s mercenary hold as he started to feel the bulbous glans starting to inflate.

“You can take it.” A deep voice that growled with each word spoke, hitting Leon like a ton of bricks. He thought Krauser was non-verbal in this form. The agent went still as the werewolf took a deep breath; apparently, speaking took up a lot of energy. Leon looked into Krauser’s scarred, lupine face in fear like he saw Medusa.

“You always said my cock was big. You’ll live.” The werewolf spoke again as he watched the human’s face that was messy from tears. He kept thrusting as he stared Leon down, sighing as he began struggling to push the knot in. The shorter man shook his head and began sobbing as Krauser tried to comfort him by licking his face.

The sounds of sorrow made the canine mercenary recall their relationship before Operation Javier. How the agent would stay close to him. How he would protect Leon from the bigoted recruits. It made Krauser’s heart sink in this form as he realized he left the shorter blond for the wolves when he faked his death to work with Wesker. It made the werewolf hug him tighter.

“Leon. You remember when I was injured during Operation Javier, right?” Krauser grumbled as he slowed his pace. He took a deep breath as he struggled to speak. “After what happened, I approached Wesker and he promised me that my arm would be repaired. I wanted to take you with me when I joined his organization, but I didn’t want to betray your trust. So, I had to go alone. That’s why I faked my death in the crash.” The canine mercenary revealed the reason why he joined Wesker in the first place. Sacrifices had to be made.

Leon looked at the werewolf and remembered how time froze when he was told Krauser died in the crash. How his blood ran cold. His thoughts fought with one another on whether or not he should forgive the canine mercenary. On one hand, Krauser betrayed the agent for Wesker and kidnapped Ashley to earn Saddler’s trust. But on the other hand...

“Jack...” The human choked back a sob. “Why did you have to be so selfish? Why your arm over me? Why leave me to work for Wesker?!” Leon questioned him.

“I won’t leave you this time. You can join Wesker’s organization with me. We can be comrades again. You’re safer with me. I promise.” The werewolf answered the agent’s questions, offering the other man an ultimatum. Join Wesker and be with Krauser again in exchange for being branded a traitor of the United States of America, or refuse. The shorter blond was frightened of what could happen if he turned down the offer.

But before Leon could answer, he shouted when Krauser was unable to pull out. The knot was swelled up and the canine mercenary’s cock was stuck inside of him. The bulbous gland pushes against that one spot that had him clenching hard. The werewolf snarled as he humped Leon as much as he could.

The agent loudly moans when he reaches his orgasm. He felt so obscenely full with Krauser’s cock. Leon grabbed the blanket as his legs shook trying to stay up, his head swimming in and out of consciousness. Once his climax ebbed, the smaller man fell limp in the canine mercenary’s arms.

Krauser growled as he held back the urge to bite Leon and infect him with the virus Wesker used to bring him back to life. The werewolf shook his head as his peak neared, and then he howled towards the bedroom’s ceiling as his lupine cock pulsed and began filling the agent’s womb. He panted as he gently put Leon down on the blanket and waited for his orgasm to come to a close. Minutes passed before Krauser felt his knot was starting to deflate.

The canine mercenary slowly pulled out trying not to draw blood. He looked down at Leon who was unconscious but still breathing. Krauser sighed as he picked the agent up and laid down on his back with Leon on top of him. He watched the human sleep peacefully before looking up at the window and saw the moonlight beaming through. The werewolf then felt fatigued before he closed his eyes, falling asleep as he snored.

———

The sound of thunder spooked Leon awake as he gasped and looked around. He looked out the window and saw rain pounding on the glass. The agent tried to get up but was stopped by a pair of arms holding him close. Looking down, Leon saw one of them was scared. He looked back and saw Krauser sleeping peacefully.

The shorter blond recalled last night and remembered he lost consciousness. Leon sighed softly and laid back against the other man’s broad chest, thankful that he was human again. Krauser’s pectorals felt soft and he couldn’t help but snuggle into them, napping until the mercenary awoke.

Krauser stirred awake as he looked down and saw Leon. He grimaced as his back was in pain due to sleeping on the floor. The larger blond must’ve reverted to his human form when the sun started to rise. Smiling, he reaches a hand into the agent’s hair and pets it before Leon awoke.

“Morning.” The mercenary greeted the other man who looked up to him. They deeply kiss before Krauser releases his hold on Leon, allowing the latter to stand up. The agent grimaced as he felt an extra weight in his lower abdomen. He may have been knocked cold, but he assumed that Krauser was unable to pull out and climaxed inside of his womb. Thankfully, he was on the pill. With slow movements, Leon grabbed his clothes and equipment and put them back on, grimacing to the memory of the werewolf tearing his pants and underwear off.

“You tore my pants to shreds. You’re paying for a new pair.” Leon snarked as he rolled his neck. Krauser scoffed as he sat up and walked up to the agent, grabbing a handful of his buttocks.

“There’s probably a pair of pants in one of the buildings in this village.” The mercenary replied with a smile as the memories of last night came flooding back.

“Tough luck. They’re probably crawling with moths now.” The shorter man quipped. He would have to make up a story on what happened to his pants when he’s picked up.

Krauser laughed before hugging Leon. He then helped the agent down the stairs. The two sat at a table and then the warm feelings went out the door as the two stared at each other, seeing who would move first. Despite having a wonderful yet terrifying night, the shorter blond could not forgive the mercenary for leaving him alone all those years ago. As for Krauser, he couldn’t have the military find out about his injury during Operation Javier years ago. And Wesker stayed true to his word so his arm was better. He looked down, realizing that Leon was right about him being selfish for choosing his arm over the agent.

“Leon. I’ll tell you about what I know about the virus Wesker used to bring me back to life if that doesn’t bother you.” The larger man broke the silence before sighing as he rubbed his scarred left arm. Leon looked at him with a scowl. Krauser’s eyes widened, realizing that the agent was distrustful of him. He took a deep breath and began.

“He called it Fenrir. Named it after some wolf monster from Norse mythology. I was told by Wesker that the dominant strain of Las Plagas inside of me had died but he managed to extract the sample before giving me the virus. I enjoyed the newfound life and strength until my first transformation under the full moon a week later.” The mercenary began, revealing that he was free of Las Plagas and that the werewolf virus was fittingly called Fenrir. Krauser recalled his first transformation which was the terrible price for a second life. How Wesker locked him up in an empty observation room for his safety.

“I was pissed that Wesker would revive me with a virus that made me a werewolf. But over time, I began to appreciate it. My arm was back to what it originally was despite being scarred from the Los Illuminados mission.” The larger man continued how furious he was that he was made a werewolf. How he soon started to enjoy the Fenrir virus. Wesker stayed true to his word and healed Krauser’s arm.

“But why would Wesker bring you back, Krauser?” Leon asked him, believing that Wesker would’ve disposed of the mercenary after he got what he needed from his body. Krauser furrowed his eyebrows when the agent said his surname, saying it like he was Judas.

“I may have been a guinea pig for Fenrir, but he said I was still of use. What more can I say?” Krauser answered him. Even if he was just a test subject for the experimental virus, he still thanks Wesker for bringing him back.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that you betrayed me.” The agent looked down and refused to make eye contact with the larger man. He hated himself for feeling emotional, but Krauser remembered the sacrifice he had to make when he faked his death two years ago. The mercenary stood up and walked over to where Leon sat.

“Leon, I _wanted_ you to come with me. But I didn’t want to hurt you. And for that, you’re right and I’m sorry. I _am_ selfish.” Krauser apologized, admitting that the shorter man was right. He wondered why he would prioritize his arm over his relationship with Leon. He kneeled and touched the agent’s wrist.

“Krauser...” Leon kept looking away from the mercenary. Krauser blinked as he held the other blond’s hand. He sighed as he looked at his scarred arm. The same arm that was injured in Operation Javier. The same arm that mutated during his fight with Leon on that island off of Spain. The larger man closed his eyes and went dead silent, even while the agent squeezed his hand.

He wanted to be like this with Leon, werewolf virus be damned. Krauser wanted to take the other man away from civilization to a remote cabin in the woods where they could live without worry and with each other. A remote, isolated area in the world, where they can forget about the horrors of the world. But Krauser couldn’t stay for long.

“I’ll go grab my radio. Wesker’s mostly likely wondering where I’ve been.” The mercenary lets go of Leon’s hand and stand back up before walking out of the house into the rain. The agent did not move to stop Krauser, already deep into thought as he fought over whether or not to forgive Krauser. He couldn’t join his former lover for obvious reasons, but the shorter blond didn’t want this to be the last time he saw the mercenary. A quarter of an hour passed before the agent looked up, noticing that Krauser never returned; he assumed that Wesker ran out of patience and ordered the larger blond to come back.

“Jack.” Leon softly spoke, trying to fight back tears. He stood up and walked up the stairs back into the bedroom, finding his radio that was thankfully not damaged when Krauser tore his pants off, remembering he turned it off when he first arrived at the abandoned village. The blond turns it on only to hear a screech as it comes back to life, realizing who was calling him.

“Leon, we lost contact with you 8 hours ago and I had assumed the worst. What happened?” Ingrid Hunnigan speaks and asks Leon where he had been overnight. The agent stayed quiet, wondering what to say. Gulping down fear, he speaks.

“Hunnigan, I’m not sure what to tell you, but do you remember Jack Krauser from my report? Well, he’s alive with a new virus, and I shit you not, it’s a werewolf virus.” Leon replied, revealing that Krauser was alive. He did not reveal the details of the Fenrir virus, just simply told her the mercenary was alive.

“Werewolf virus? Leon, what are you talking about?” Hunnigan did a double-take at what the agent said, wondering if he was joking or insane.

“I’ll explain it in detail later. But I need an airlift out of here as all the cultists holding up here have been dead since last night. And it doesn’t smell pleasant.” The blond told her and requested to be taken out of the village. Although he has not set foot out of the house yet, he can only assume the outside smelled horrendous from the rotting corpses belonging to Los Illuminados.

“Understand. I’ll send a chopper to your location.” Hunnigan regained her composure and granted Leon’s request, agreeing to send a helicopter to his location.

“And tell them to bring me a pair of pants. It’s… a long story.” Leon added, not wanting to reveal what happened last night immediately without Hunnigan assuming he lost his marbles.

**Author's Note:**

> I never watched the film, but I had to watch a clip of the infamous transformation scene from An American Werewolf In London just to get an idea of just how excruciating a werewolf transformation is. Just the mere thought of your bones and muscles shifting for your new form and growing all that hair? Ugh! It looks more painful than what happened to Krauser’s arm during his boss fight in RE4!
> 
> And let’s be fair. With the film and Michael Jackson’s Thriller(though, that was a werecat, not a werewolf), John Landis is an absolute genius at were-creature transformations.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this extremely belated Halloween fic as I took a few breaks. Oh well. Better late than never.
> 
>  **Main/SFW Twitter:** @MoonwalkingZ  
>  **Horny/NSFW Twitter:** @IncognitoZear  
>  **Discord:** MoonwalkingZear #0656


End file.
